


I got you babe

by ShipperWhore



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hosiewritings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperWhore/pseuds/ShipperWhore
Summary: Hope wakes from a nightmare and Josie is there to help.They're basically each others emotional support system.Hope got them matching bracelets with charms that light up when their emotions are unstable.Idk guys its short and sweet?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	I got you babe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a slow day at work a whiiiille ago and now I'm posting it just because otherwise I'd delete it lol. Its short and idk if its even good but oh well its something :/ that's kinda been the mood for a while lololol
> 
> Welp if you give it a shot hope you enjoy!

She jolts up in bed with a start, her body rigid as it still courses with after shock from her nightmare. It’s the fifth one this week and its been plaguing her mind like a parasitic disease, embedding itself deep within and devouring all her strength and contentedness. Hope runs her fingers through her now damp auburn hair , annoyed with how slick her body feels from the sweat she accumulated during yet another dream of losing her parents.

This time instead of watching them walk off down a long hallway with her glued to the spot , she vividly and frighteningly is the one to kill them. Dreams have a funny way of making you watch and experiencing it at the same time and the way her mothers eyes shone with sadness and pain as ‘she' embedded the stake into her heart was too real and too much to take in.

Her breathing is still haggard and expels out of her like each molecule has razors embedded in them , slicing their way up and down her throat with every push and pull of her lungs. For the most part she’s trying to calm down , trying to make the flashes of her nightmare subside by focusing on getting her breathing under control. For once she’s glad her therapy appointments weren’t all for nothing when she recalls Emma’s instructions for moments of distress; _deep breath for five seconds, hold for five , exhale after another five and repeat until you’ve calmed._

So she’s trying , really but her nightmare just won’t leave her alone and its making her throat constrict with despair. So caught up in her raging emotions she doesn’t hear her door creak open , or the footsteps quickly but barely audible making their way to her bed until it dips to accompany the new weight.

“Hope” the voice calls out softly , like a beacon of light ready to dispel the darkness and quell all storms.

“Hey look at me,” Josie urges taking the brunettes tightly bawled fists into her own and rubbing soothing circles over pronounced knuckles. Hope still remains with her face glued to the set of hands on her lap , hair cloaking her face that’s already barely visible with the shards of moonlight entering the room but her breathing starts to calm , transitioning from haggard pants to hoarse exhales. The saltzman twin let’s out her own breath of relief , glad she had gotten through to the girl before her magic could start going rogue. Josie’s halfway through a memory of months ago when she awoke to the charms light glaring alarmingly bright , the brightest she’s ever seen it actually when her thoughts are interrupted by a gruff whisper.

“I-Im sorry” Hope manages to croak out.

“for what?”

“For waking you, I know you’ve been keeping the matching charm bracelet on since the start of this month” the young Mikaelson raises their clasped hands showing off the adjacent braided jewellery that held a turquoise and violet gem in the bracelets. Josie’s that started shining a luminescent blue has now dimmed to a barely there glow , an indication that Hopes finally calmed down. She also notes how tonight’s break down lasted slightly less longer than the previous nights and wonders if maybe she really is helping the older girl cope with her grief.

“Ever since mom left and I started getting those intense nightmares you gave me this and we promised to be there when we needed each other” Josie states matter of factly “besides how else am I supposed to sleep when your charm basically shines as bright as the sun.”

The two share a comfortable and impish laugh and before either realise, they somehow have shifted to laying back on the bed , hands with the respective charm bracelets entwined as the two share an intimate embrace.

It should bother Hope how easily Josie can get her heart rate to normal again. It should scare her that being the little spoon and wrapped in the taller girls arms as they press together in a comforting cuddle is so soothing and perfect. Yet she feels nothing but complete ease and serenity being held and soothed by the brunette Saltzman twin.

Minutes pass and her eyes become heavy with the desire to sleep once again , by the way Josie’s breath fans against her wisps of hair , probably tangled and horrible to look at come day time , she knows that the girl is already asleep. Her hand limply squeezes Hopes and the smaller brunette can’t help the smile that splits across her face. She shifts their hands towards her face , slow enough so that the sudden movement doesn’t wake up the girl behind her and plants a firm and loving peck to the others hand.

“thanks Jo” Hope whispers out , eyes finally closing as she brings the soft palm to her chest and hugs it as if it’s the most precious and desired thing on earth.

And maybe, Hope thinks as she drifts off, maybe it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was worth the read? 
> 
> I'm sorry once I finish work I'll write some proper fics (longer oneshots hehehe)


End file.
